Obscuritas
Obscuritas is Infinity's Darkus Jaakor. Information Obscuritas is Demon and Twilight's older step-brother. He is a physical powerhouse in Infinity's team. Personality Obscuritas is highly intelligent, calm, and sophistacted. While he can be ruthless and often merciless in battle he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends. History Notable Quotes *"Bow down before your new Warlord. Or rather, please don't. The floor's thilthy enough with you standing on it." *"Taunts and insults can't hurt me. Quite the opposite really, it shows me how much of a coward you are. Too scared to come here and fight me?" *" WELL MATRIX , look at it this way. Anne is the queen of ALL Tartaronians. Cel 's the king of almost all Matrix Bakugan. Yep, he isn't my king. Never was, never will be. Deal with it." *"WOOT! First I got demoted from General, now not a Matrix!" 'Ability Cards' *'Nox Aeterna ' (Eternal Night): Adds 800 Gs to Obscuritas, then transfers 100 Gs from each opponent to Obscuritas every time an ability is played. *'Sanguis '(Blood): ''Reduces the opponent to 100 Gs, then adds 900 Gs to Obscuritas. *'Lunae Lumen Shadow Slash (Moonlight Shadow Slash): ''Transfers 800 Gs from each opponent to Obscuritas. Non-Darkus Bakugan lose double the amount instead. *'Dark Protecter: 'Obscuritas' next four abilities can not be negated in any way. This ability itself can't be negated in any way. *'Stella Slasher ''(Star Slasher): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. The damage is amplified by two for each Bakugan on your side. *'Troublesome Trio:' Splits Obscuritas into three Darkus Jaakors, two with his current Gs, and one with double his current Gs. *'Darkus Necromancer:' Nulifies all abilities played by the opponent in the last two turns, no matter what, then transfers 700 Gs from each opponent to Obscuritas. *'Darkus Shadow: ' Doubles Obscurtias' current G-power, then the opponent loses Gs equal to Obscuritas' Gs. *'Black Prince:' Transfers Gs from each opponent equal to Obscuritas' current Gs to Obscuritas. *'Blood and Tears:' The opponent's Gs are halved, and Obscuritas gains Gs equal to double the amount lost sofar in this round. *'Red Rain:' Skips the opponent's next two turns. *'Tears Of Blood:' Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Obscuritas, then transfers 150 Gs from the opponent to Obscuritas everytime an ability is activated. *'Demon Warlord:' Add Gs to Obscuritas equal to double the opponent's base Gs. *'Darkus Pride:' If the opponent is Darkus, their G-Power is halved, and then transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Obscuritas. Fusion Ability Cards *'Dark Order''' *'Support Fire:' This ability can be played even when Obscuritas is not on the field if desired. Obscuritas is added to the field, no matter what the opponent may have done, and subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Death Duo:' Summons another Bakugan to the field. Then, if desired, all negative effects the opponent plays at Obscuritas are halved and are played at the summoned Bakugan. Trivia *Obscuritas means darkness in Latin. **Some of Obscuritas' abilities are also in Latin. *Obscuritas was once a Matrix Darkus Bakugan, but his attribute was removed and he became a normal Darkus Jaakor. Gallery code-geass-r1-op-01-lelouch-zero-mask-removed.jpg|Obscuritas putting on his mask Zero.jpg|Obscuritas in his disguise 2011-08-26_2059.png Obscuritas2.gif Obscuritas.gif Category:Bakugan Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Baku Sky Raiders